Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a non-contact ID (identity) recognition technology, and more particularly to a system for identifying ID and an ID card using the same.
Related Art
With the progress of the technology and the development of the electrical identity, identity recognition systems are configured in a part of the public institutions, offices, laboratories, elevators, cars and so on, based on the confidentiality and the security reasons. The identity recognition system is used for detecting the ID card such that the person who has the correct ID card can enter. In addition, many shopping centers, playgrounds or public places may have arcade game machines, which kids are favorite game. The arcade game machines need its specific ID card to play. The ID card should be inserted to the arcade game machines to wait the machine to identify, and then the game machine would determine its combat capability, and then the game player can play the game by the ID card.
In present, the most identifications of identity adopt RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) or magnetic stripe. RFID uses radio wave to transmit the tag in the card to perform data transmission and identification. Since the RFID card is implemented by at least a winding and an IC with arithmetic function, the RFID card has higher production cost. The magnetic stripe ID card uses the magnetic strip to store information. The magnetic stripe of the ID card need to physically contact with the magnetic head of the ID card reader. The magnetic stripe should slide through the ID card reader to identify the ID. Since the card reader for magnetic stripe ID card utilizes swiping the ID card by user for data reading, the card reader has to have the magnetic head and its corresponding mechanism, such that the cost of the card reader is excessively high. And, when the magnetic stripe of the ID card is used for a while, the magnetic stripe may be degaussed.